


Away From Prying Eyes

by Katophoenix



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Breasts, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Playful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katophoenix/pseuds/Katophoenix
Summary: Her smile didn’t reach her eyes, “but it could be worse.”“That’s true, I hear death by zombie isn’t the most popular choice.” She leaned back against the wall behind them, sliding down into a semi-comfortable position.“There’s that…” She began, mimicking her actions to sit beside her. “And I’m with you.”“Oh, don’t go telling me you love me now.” She scoffed, coming off harsher than intended. She was never one for cheesy romantic tropes...even if they were coming from a beautiful girl that made her heart pound.“Okay, I won’t.” She paused, “Can I at least call you hot?”
Relationships: Valerie Harmon/January Van Sant
Kudos: 6





	Away From Prying Eyes

This run was a wash. With both teammates dead and the mastermind filling the entire arena with an ungodly amount of zombies and mutated creatures? Yeah, there was no hope. At least they had found each other, hidden in a secluded location away from the camera’s eyes. As the clock ticked down it gave them some much-needed privacy. A fact that January was all too thankful for. She despised being watched by these low-life ‘scientists’ and she was never fond of voyeurism.

“So....” Valerie began as she inched closer. Her words were more leisurely than one would deem appropriate. “How are you?”

January snorted. “I’m alright. Just an average, run of the mill death by some crazy shitheads with some fucked up morals. How about you?”

She couldn’t mask the contempt in her voice. If she ever got out of here none of these twisted fucks would be safe. Even if that was a mighty big “if”. Either way, the other didn’t seem deterred by her outward malice. Something likely attributed to how long she’d been in her company by this point.

“About the same,” Her smile didn’t reach her eyes, “but it could be worse.”

“That’s true, I hear death by zombie isn’t the most popular choice.” She leaned back against the wall behind them, sliding down into a semi-comfortable position.

“There’s that…” She began, mimicking her actions to sit beside her. “And I’m with you.”

“Oh, don’t go telling me you love me now.” She scoffed, coming off harsher than intended. She was never one for cheesy romantic tropes...even if they were coming from a beautiful girl that made her heart pound.

“Okay, I won’t.” She paused, “Can I at least call you hot?”

January looked to her, noticing the shit-eating grin plastered across her face. The expression would have surprised her when they first met, not so much now. Valerie was an unexpected force of chaos. An incredibly awkward, bookish nerd that seemed too nice in comparison to her usual company. That didn’t stop the girl from being oddly mischievous at times. Her favourite instance being when she downed a yellow herb, yelled some movie quote and charged the nearest freak. That had been entertaining.

“Okay, that one I’ll allow.” January pointed at her loosely before letting her hand fall back down.

“Good!” She sounded chipper despite her eyes betraying her.

The muffled sounds of the dead filled the silence. A constant reminder of their situation despite how hard both of them were pretending. A less than ideal backdrop as she let herself loose in her thoughts. She wasn’t exactly the best strategist, something she was well aware of. This fact continued to ring true as she failed to conjure up a plan of action. She was sure Valerie was in the same boat, thinking of a last-ditch effort to save them. It wasn’t like they would be permanently dead. Whatever they were doing, it allowed these assholes to bring them back (save for the poor brutally mangled ones). Making them run this dreadful obstacle course several times.

Unexpected warmth pulled her from her train of thought. She looked down to find Valerie’s hand interlocking with her own. Instantly her cheeks became flushed despite her internal protests. She didn’t fluster easily. It was a rare occurrence that only specific people could elicit. Valerie appeared to be one of them. She never dwelled on why too long, preferring to dig into stories rather than her own feelings.

“Thi-think we could, um…” Valerie began, unable to look her in the eyes. “I mean, it’s not like they won’t bring us back. It just seems like we’re in as best a position as any! No cameras and they can’t seem to get any of those...things to reach us here. I mean it’s been long enough they would have found us by now, right?”

“Valerie,” She began, annoyance seeping into her tone. “Spit it out.”

“Would you want to…” She straightened herself. One could visually watch the gears turning in her head, rapidly debating outcomes. She began to speak only to immediately shut her mouth, then opening it again just as quickly. “Kiss?”

“I’m not gonna lie…” A smirk donned her features. “I was half expecting you to blurt out fuck-”

“That too!” she blurted out, oddly proud of herself. “Only if you want to!”

With a shake of her head, January couldn’t help the chuckles that slipped out. Of all the people in her life that could make her flustered, it had to be this dork. Maybe it was how different she was from everyone else in her life. That trail of thought died as soon as it began.

“If I have to fight a zombie horde naked, it’s your fault.” Pride urged her forward, leaning in, wanting to take the reins on impulse alone.

Valerie didn’t respond, instead, she closed what little distance was between them. Their soft lips pressed against each other. The momentary uncertainty they each felt fluttered away as they eased into the action. Her hands trailed to January’s shoulders, resting atop the smooth texture of her jacket. In turn, January let her hands glide along Valerie’s sides, inching downwards to her hips. The warm touch of skin was blocked by layers of clothing. Gently, she pushed herself closer, keeping the careful momentum as she guided Valerie onto her back. She let one hand move from its place on her hip to slide under that oversized hoodie of hers. Goosebumps rose as she felt the heat from Valerie’s body, a sharp contrast to the brisk air surrounding them.

Valerie pulled back from the kiss. Her breath ghosting teasingly over her skin as she travelled down to the crook of her neck. Without a warning she bit down, inhaling her startled gasp. She sucked the spot hard enough to send a chill down January’s spine. A groan slipped from her, not expecting Valerie to take a more dominant approach. Her competitive nature began to stir in response. Not wanting to lose her top position just yet. She sat straight up, breaking Valerie from her relentless pursuit against her now bruised neck. With a whine, Val stared up at her, seemingly offended she was now out of reach. With little tack she pulled her vest off, throwing it towards Val’s backpack nearby.

“Up you go, we’re taking that hoodie off.” January motioned a ‘come here’ with her finger, earning a stuck-out tongue in response. It’s been a while since she last dealt with a brat, “Careful, I might bite that.”

“Careful, I might be into that.” She winked with that devilish grin. The action spurring that festering flush to return much to January’s delight and annoyance.

With a huff, Valerie pulled herself up. It wasn’t the comfiest position but it allowed her the leverage to shuffle her hoodie off with little resistance. January idly watched with lustful eyes that were wandering over the curves of her body. She’d never seen her without the layer. A shame really; the dress suit underneath, well loose-fitting, did her body wonders...or maybe she just had a kink. Either way, once the yellow fabric had been tossed and apathetically left to pool on the floor, she lunged forward. Intensity overtook their previous pace, the kisses turning rough with a heated passion.

They panted hard against each other as January’s hands went hastily for her dress shirt. Impatiently she moved about undoing those pesky buttons blocking her path. Something that Valerie had the luxury of avoiding as her own wandered aimlessly under January’s crop top. Slowly she cupped her breasts, leisurely fondling the supple flesh. She seemed content playing with the softness as January finally finished unbuttoning her shirt. With an eagerness she didn’t bother to mask, she pulled away, peppering sporadic kissing from Valerie’s mouth to her collarbone. A squick escaped as January’s teeth sunk into her, leaving a predominant mark. She tensed, grasping her bosom tighter. Heat began to pool inside of them both. Their breath growing heavier from the tantalizing foreplay alone.

She didn’t stop there. Satisfied with the mark she had left, January continued her lewd descent down her body. Her tongue found her nipple after leaving a trail down of gentle teeth marks. She sucked the nub with vigour, pulling a hum of pleasure from her. Valerie retreated her hands from January’s shirt, allowing them to freely slip into her hair. Tenderly, January’s hands caressed her sides, stroking the smooth, exposed skin. She sighed as she found her way to the edge of her jeans. With ease she undid the clasp of her belt, pulling the leather from its ringlets and tossing it.

She gave a single flick of her tongue, a goodbye to her well-teased nipple before sitting up. The flustered expression set against Valerie’s face was enough to inflate her ego. An inner triumph as if reassuring herself that she was, indeed, still a damn fine brat tamer. Steadily she repositioned herself between Valerie’s legs. Both of them moved in tandem to free her of her jeans, well awkward, they succeeded in the endeavour. She expected Valerie to retake her previous position, laying back against the tiles. Instead, she adjusted herself as Valerie straddled her. 

She lightly brushed her knuckles along the squishy sides bracketing her own. A motion broken by the tug of her shirt. Valerie looked at her expectantly as she gripped the edges of her top. With a cock of her head she shot a sultry look back. Firmly, she grasped her hips, planting a brief but deep kiss. As Valerie recovered she pulled her shirt off, another piece thrown to the pile. The sight of her breasts in all their perky glory made her eyes light up in glee.

“Hello girls,” Valerie sang as she planted her face between them. Her arms snaking around her torso. The skin against skin contact was a wonderful bliss.

“You’re ridiculous…” she chastised without bite, embarrassment and adoration mixed together.

Valerie sighed in bliss, shivering under her touch as her fingers grazed her spine. Idly she continued the soothing action, enjoying the momentary vulnerable the soft moment allowed. Her other hand explored with more lewd intentions. Finding its way to the hem of her underwear, slipping easily past the cloth. Her fingers brushed her pubes before finding the sliding between her folds. Her strokes were teasing, holding a steady pace along the already wet labia. Her alluring moans were muffled by her bosom.

“Feel good?” January whispered as Valerie tightened their embrace.

“Very,” Her voice breathy as she pulled away. January’s own arousal grew at the sight of her indecent expression. A sight that felt like a momentary glimpse as it disappeared, her face buried in her neck. The pace between her legs ramped up, circling her clit several times. Valerie’s hips began to move in tandem with her motions. She couldn’t help the meek cry that pushed past her throat as January slid two digits into her entrance effortlessly.

They curled, exploring inside of her for the perfect spot. With her experience it was a quick endeavour, finding the perfect spot in no time at all. She kept a constant pace, brushing the favoured spot as Valerie’s humping grew in speed. Her thumb joined the action, pushing it in line with her clit. Valerie’s motions doing the majority of the work as it began brushing against her thumb swirling the bundle of nerves.

“Are you close?” She asked softly.

“Y-Yeah…” She mumbled, not paying attention to her words as her mind and body focused solely on the growing pressure in her abdomen.

“Cum for me” She commanded in her breath, tenderly kissing her hair.

Her gasps become more hectic, panting loudly as her climax neared. Her rocking grew more furious as if slowing down would mean the end of everything. Her muscles tightened around January’s fingers, a cry filling her ears. Her body tensed completely, holding onto her for dear life. January ran her fingers soothingly down her back once again as Valerie steadily came down for the blinding high. Once the air settled she pulled back. She was dishevelled, face red as giddiness radiated from her.

“Can you stand up a moment?” She asked, eyes bright with eagerness.

“Sure thing,” January complied, doing as she was asked.

Valerie shifted to her knees, reaching up with a touch of lethargy. She didn’t let it stop her as she worked January’s belt, undoing everything she needed to remove the article of clothing from her. Together they did just that, the smooth material discarded along with her matching black thong. 

“Now, we switch…” Valerie’s tone left no room for debate.

She laid back down against the tiled floor, pointing innocently at her face. Playfully she wiggled her brow for emphasis. The goofiness of the action made that mix of embarrassment and adoration flutter back into January’s stomach. Despite rolling her eyes she couldn’t wipe the smile that crept onto her lips. Carefully, she lowered pussy onto Valerie’s face, bracketing her with her thighs. Excitement filled her as Valerie’s hands slid around them, caressing her skin as she kept her in place.

As if mimicking her earlier stroking; Valerie’s tongue kept a slow, steady pace against her labia. A needy moan filled the air as January was unable to help herself. She was already incredibly aroused from their previous activity, aching for the touch to be returned. Her impatience spurred her onwards, hips rocking and growing in pace. A mewl escaped her throat as Valerie’s loose hold on her tightened, preventing her from continuing the pleasure-inducing action. She continued on her slow crusade, circling her clit before sucking on it at an almost torturously slow speed.

“Val…” she whined in annoyance, pride no longer a factor as she yearned for her own release.

As if giving in, she upped the ante. The sudden contrast whiplash-inducing as she furiously worked her tongue against her folds. The motions caused January to gasp, digging her nails into her own leg from the sudden burst of pleasure. Valerie kept her own grip hard, only yielding momentarily to readjust herself. With her face even deeper into her heat, she continued her work. She plunged her tongue inside of her, lapping at her inner muscles. 

“F-fuck…” she gasped out, “You’re, you’re good at thi-s, fuck....”

She felt rather than heard her giggling, knowing she had that smile on her face again. This didn’t stop her from aggressively thrusting her tongue into her. The consistent pace stirring the building pleasure, growing towards that release. She struggled against her hold, unconsciously attempting to ride her, wanting nothing more than to tip over the edge. Valerie was pushing her there, moving from her entrance back to her clit. She sucked it hard as if it were her last meal. The sensation shot through her, forcing her forward with a silent scream fading into a soft moan. 

She laid against her forearms, panting heavily. Her body shaking as Valerie slowed her movements, not yet stilling as January rode out her high. With a gulp she relaxed, returning to the moment. She stood with a wobble once Valerie released her thighs. The cries of the dead returned to their attention, leaving a less than ideal afterglow atmosphere. Not that either minded as much. 

She stumbled, catching herself before falling as she collected her scattered garments. The lack of shuffling from her partner caught her attention. She glanced over to find Valerie continuing to lay across the floor with a satisfied grin, simply watching her.

“I don’t know about you, but I’d rather not be found buckass naked,” January commented as she began pulling her undergarments back on.

“In a minute, I’m enjoying the view.” She joyfully responded, clasping her hands over her stomach.

“Anyone ever told you that you’re a little shit?” She asked, not bothering to look at her.

“Sometimes,” She shrugged, answering despite knowing how rhetorical the question was.

After pulling her crop top on, January ambled over to Valerie’s clothing pile. With both grace and a complete lack of care, she picked up a handful of the clothes. She whipped the fabric at her, hitting her dead on. An indescribable sound of surprise left her as the impact came. It didn’t hurt her, but it did spur her into a flail of limbs. With the timer's reminder, she groaned, picking herself. 

They’d have to do this again one day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second smut, ever. My last smut fic was three years ago! So safe to say I'm still new to NSFW writings and I'm also out of practice. Either way, this was fun to write. I absolutely adore these two as a pairing and I'm debating making a second fic (might turn this into a 2-fic series) where they escape and enjoy some time together with toys. I don't know yet, we'll see!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
